


On the Road with Bokuto-san

by volleyball_crow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, it just occurred to me, that during trips Bokuto might just be one of THOSE people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short excerpts of what Bokuto-san is like during long bus trips.</p><p>May the volleyball gods have mercy on the Fukuroudani Volleyball Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road with Bokuto-san

**Author's Note:**

> Short crack-y thing. You've been warned.

“COWS! Look, look, Akaashi! Cows! Can we stop?? I want–!”  
“No, Bokuto-san.”

“So how long until we get there, again?”  
“Three hours, captain.”  
“And how long has it been since we left?”  
“Ten minutes, captain.”

“SARUKUI DID YOU BRING THE UNO CARDS.”  
“Yes I did. No, we’re not going to play again. Ever. This game is banned. Did you forget how much you sulked when Konoha pulled a third +2 on you?”  
“Huh…”  
“It was HALF AN HOUR AGO AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER PLAY UNO AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE.”

“Are we there yet?”  
“Bokuto, the answer is the same as 5 minutes ago. No.”

“SHEEP! FLUFFY SHEEP! AKAASHI CAN WE STOP??”  
“No, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m so bored. Let’s talk about something!”

“Three hundred and forty eight green bottles hanging on the wall…”  
“Washio-san, is he really going to sing all of–?”  
“Probably.”

“This is endless. This trip is never going to end. I’m so bored. I’m going to die of boredom. All I see is endless darkness and it’s BORING.”  
“Oh, look. Goats.”  
“AKAASHI CAN WE STO–?!”  
“No, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
